dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kid Buu Saga
The Kid Buu Saga is a saga of episodes from Dragon Ball Z. The saga deals with Kid Buu the final form of Majin Buu. This version of Kid Buu resembles a small Super Buu. Kibito Kai reveals that this is the original state of Majin Buu. This saga aired in Japan in 1995 and 1996. This saga is part of U.S. season nine. Plot Summary Outline Kid Buu's first target is the Earth, which, in a psychotic episode, he completely annihilates in a single energy blast as soon as his transformation is complete. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks all die in the blast. This creates the first death for Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, respectively. Vegeta, Goku, Hercule, Dende, and the puppy Bee are the only survivors. Kibito Kai saves them by using the instant transmission and they make it to The Sacred Kai Planet. Vegeta berates Goku for the needless deaths of their sons. However, Kid Buu reforms from the chaos of the remains of Earth and tracks them to Other World, on the planet of the Kai's, and engages in one last climactic battle with Goku and Vegeta. Goku starts off in the Super Saiyan form then Super Saiyan 2. He tries to conserve energy and actually holds up pretty well. Realizing a few minutes into the battle that Kid Buu is tougher than he looks, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3. attacking Kid Buu.]] He then fights Kid Buu but can't defeat him due to Kid Buu's regeneration technique and perpetual strength. Goku launches a Kamehameha wave at Kid Buu, exhausting himself and not even finishing Kid Buu. Vegeta steps in, but is no match for the likes of Kid Buu. Just before he is killed, Goku resumes fighting at Super Saiyan 3. As they battle, Vegeta comes to accept that Goku is stronger than him. Goku curses, having wasted too much energy in the fight. Vegeta decides to step in, allowing the worn out Goku to rest and gather his energy for a final attack. Kid Buu engages in battle with Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2. Kid Buu rejuvenates himself too many times for Vegeta's energy. Vegeta does his best to give Goku the time he needs, but for some reason it's taking longer than expected. Eventually Vegeta falls, so Hercule steps in and challenges Kid Buu, but Kid Buu finds himself unable to attack. He spits out something that turns out to be Good Majin Buu. Hercule overcomes his cowardice to fight for his unconscious friend. When Good Majin Buu wakes up, he saves Hercule and begins fighting Kid Buu. Meanwhile, Vegeta tells Dende, Kibito Kai, and Elder Kai to travel to New Namek where they summon Porunga, the Namekian Dragon. Vegeta has them wish for the restoration of Earth and the resurrection of everyone killed since the morning of the World Martial Arts Tournament, except for the most evil. The Dragon complies and Vegeta then explains his plan to defeat Kid Buu: a Spirit Bomb made from the freely given energy of the people of Earth, transferred through Goku. He communicates to the entire planet via King Kai, asking the people of Earth to give their energy to power the attack, but only their friends and family believe him. Meanwhile, Good Majin Buu is defeated by Kid Buu. Vegeta, who just regained his life from Porunga, attempts to hold off Kid Buu again so that the Spirit Bomb can be completed. Goku asks the people of Earth to help but only a few people Goku helped in the past actually give up their energy. Things look hopeless until Hercule proceeds to tell the people to give up their energy so that he can defeat Kid Buu. The Spirit Bomb is finished, but Kid Buu has defeated Vegeta who is now too weak to move. Kid Buu knows Goku won't fire the Spirit Bomb because it would destroy his friend, so he stands on top of Vegeta while continuing to blast Goku. Good Majin Buu uses the last of his strength to knock Kid Buu over. He tells Hercule to grab Vegeta. Kid Buu recovers and blasts Good Majin Buu. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb, but is exhausted. Kid Buu is able to stop the Spirit Bomb and push it back towards Goku. Vegeta asks Dende to make one last wish: to restore Goku's strength. The Dragon grants the wish and Goku feels renewed. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and pushes the Spirit Bomb back towards Kid Buu, overwhelming him. Kid Buu's body disintegrates into nothing and is destroyed. (Note: The direct-resulting steps in this Spirit Bomb sequence are brought back in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai series of games, starting with Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 as Goku's ultimate attack, the Super Spirit Bomb.) Goku uses the Dragon Balls to wish for the people of Earth to forget about Majin Buu, so that the Good Majin Buu can exist without being feared. As Kid Buu disintegrates, Goku hopes that maybe someday he will come back as a good person and they can have a rematch then. King Yemma hears Goku and decides to grant his request (unbeknownst to Goku who still has an idea this has happened when he sees Uub) . Vegeta finally feels unthreatened by Goku's ability to surpass him. He also feels welcome with his own family and his new found friends. Ten years later, Bulma and Vegeta have another child, Bulla, Goten and Trunks have grown to young teenagers, and Gohan marries Videl and they have a child, Pan. At the World Martial Arts Tournament, the Z fighters meet a boy called Uub. This boy is the reincarnation of Kid Buu. Goku asks Majin Buu to change the numbers so Goku would be matched with Uub. Goku and Uub begin to fight and it's clear that Uub has great potential. As they fight, Goku mocks Uub several times to see his true potential, which works. Goku cuts the match short by suggesting he train Uub. Goku asks Uub if after he is trained they can have a rematch. Uub agrees and Goku feels excited, with the challenge and with the chance to become stronger. This is the final episode, ending the journey of Goku and his friends. Characters Major characters *Goku *Vegeta *Kid Buu *Majin Buu *Hercule *Super Buu Supporting characters *Dende *Kibito Kai *Elder Kai *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Uub *Pikkon *Olibu *Torbie *Maraikoh *King Kai *West Kai *Arqua *Froug *Mijorin *Sarta *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Videl *Bibidi *Daikaioh *Southern Supreme Kai *Northern Supreme Kai *Western Supreme Kai *Android 18 *Master Roshi *Oolong *Puar *Ox-King *Marron *Mr. Popo *Korin *Yajirobe *Tien *Chiaotzu *Launch *Pan *Bulla *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Fortuneteller Baba *Frieza *King Cold *Cell *Babidi *Dr. Gero *Burter *Recoome *Captain Ginyu *Jeice *Guldo *Goz *Mez *Android 17 *Android 8 *Suno *Spike the Devil Man *Bandages the Mummy *Nam *Tournament Announcer *Giran *Upa *Bora Battles Featured * Krillin, Yamcha, Pikkon and Olibu vs. Kid Buu * Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu * Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu * Vegeta vs. Kid Buu * Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu * Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu * Majin Buu vs. Kid Buu * Goku (Spirit Bomb) vs. Kid Buu * Pan vs. White Tiger * Goku vs. Uub DVDs *Kid Buu - Regression (261-263) *Kid Buu - Saiyan Pride (264-266) *Kid Buu - Vegeta's Plea (267-269) *Kid Buu - Price Of Victory (270-272) *Kid Buu - A New Beginning (273-276) Funimation's Season Set *(Only on DVD) *Dragon Ball Z Season Nine - (254-291) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (16 episodes) *276. Evil Kid Buu! *277. End of Earth *278. True Saiyans Fight Alone *279. Battle for the Universe Begins *280. Vegeta's Respect *281. Minute of Desperation *282. Old Buu Emerges *283. Earth Reborn *284. Call to Action *285. People of Earth Unite *286. Spirit Bomb Triumphant *287. Celebrations with Majin Buu *288. He's Always Late *289. Granddaughter Pan *290. Buu's Reincarnation *291. Goku's Next Journey Edited Version (16 episodes) *261. Evil Kid Buu! *262. End of Earth *263. True Saiyans Fight Alone *264. Battle for the Universe Begins *265. Vegeta's Respect *266. Minute of Desperation *267. Old Buu Emerges *268. Earth Reborn *269. Call to Action *270. People of Earth Unite *271. Spirit Bomb Triumphant *272. Celebrations with Majin Buu *273. He's Always Late *274. Granddaughter Pan *275. Buu's Reincarnation *276. Goku's Next Journey Trivia * This saga isn't technically the last saga of the anime. However, The Shadow Dragon Saga is the final saga in the Dragon Ball series. Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas